the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force X (episode)
Task Force X is the twenty-first episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Task Force X (consisting of Deadshot, Killer Frost, Bronze Tiger, Captain Boomerang, and Copperhead) respectively. Synopsis Wonder Woman becomes smitten with Deadshot, the leader of Task Force X (a criminal organization also consisting of himself, along with Killer Frost, Bronze Tiger, Captain Boomerang and Copperhead). However, when the Task Force Exploits her infatuation and lures the rest of the Justice League into danger, Wonder Woman quickly comes to her friends' rescue and shows these baddies the real meaning of the word "crush". Plot Task Force X (consisting of Deadshot, Killer Frost, Bronze Tiger, Captain Boomerang, and Copperhead) arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs to raid on the Justice Society's parade in an effort to break in and get the Starro Fractals when the Justice League show up. Deadshot pretends to claim that his cohorts, whom the League has caught beating up the Justice Society, didn't know what he was doing. Wonder Woman develops a crush on Deadshot and feels sorry for him, much to the rest of the League's surprise. The next day, Task Force X is smashing exhibits to get into a soda machine at a local history museum. Most of the League fly straight away to beat them up. Deadshot, who had escaped from the League's sight, makes his way to Wonder Woman (who had stepped back from the fight) and convinces her that his gang just wanted a soda and that the League is being too rough with them. Wonder Woman saves the other Task Force X members from her fellow Leaguers by hiding them under a carpet. As the force leaves, Wonder Woman gives Deadshot a soda, and Deadshot tells her she can hang out with them anytime she wants in return. That evening, while the rest of the League is asleep, Wonder Woman flies to the junkyard where Task Force X's shack is located. Copperhead screams at her, saying that she should not be in their hideout, but Wonder Woman punches him in the nose (just like Deadshot does often when Copperhead speaks out of line). That morning, Wonder Woman leaves after accepting to come back again that night. The force (except Deadshot) spend a long time saying goodbyes to her until she is totally out of sight. Deadshot then berates the gang and tells them she is not their friend but in fact a tool to help them find the Fractals. That night, Wonder Woman returns to Task Force X's hideout as promised, but finds Deadshot to be the only one there. The four other members of Task Force X call the Justice League, and Killer Frost imitates Wonder Woman's voice to fool the League into believing that Wonder Woman is stuck at the city dump. While dancing with Deadshot, Wonder Woman accidentally punches a hole in the wall, revealing her fellow Leaguers about to be dropped into a pool of lava. Scorned, Wonder Woman quickly saves the League and beats up Killer Frost, Bronze Tiger, Captain Boomerang and Copperhead, saving Deadshot for last. Deadshot claims he was dragged into the plan, but Wonder Woman, ignoring his excuses, beats him up with much more rage and ferocity than the rest of the force. When asked by Superman what happened, Wonder Woman only tells them she is sorry and kisses him on the cheek, and the episode ends with Task Force X thrown into jail. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The Justice League's first entrance in this episode should be a reference to a scene from the 2005 film, "Robots", where Rodney Copperbottom, and most of his friends (including Wonderbot, Crank, Fender, Diesel, Lug, and Cappy), make their entrance, while donning a series of upgrades (made from makeshift and scrap), to confront Ratchet and Madame Gasket and save Bigweld for certain death. Category:Season 1